


Ineffable

by CTippy



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: a Good Omens fanvid. Song: Satellite by Two Door Cinema Club.





	Ineffable

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my last Good Omens video at least for a while, and will probably also be my last upload in a while, since I've been editing like crazy, lately. I tried to tell the story of GO by following the lyrics and also trying to make it a bit fun, so don't expect it to be chronologically in order. I hope you'll like it! :)

[Like and/or reblog on Tumblr](https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/185640983012/gods-plans-are-are-you-going-to)\- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PaCQnvU92_s) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
